Secrets
by breaoden16
Summary: After Emily comes back from the dead, the Director of NCIS Jenny Shepard, calls JJ and asks if they can help on a case knowing that there was a connection between two of her agents and herself with a member from the BAU.
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets CHAPTER 1: Adrienne and Adrianne**

Summary: After Emily comes back from the dead, the Director of NCIS Jenny Shepard, calls JJ and asks if they can help on a case knowing that there was a connection between two of her agents and herself with a member from the BAU.

Background: Jenny was married to Gerald Prentiss who was killed with their son Andrew when in the Hospital and Jenny was pregnant with their Identical twins daughters. Whom she later named Caitlin Adabella Adrianne Adriel Gabrielle Gabriela Prentiss Shepard who was the youngest and Emily Adrienne Ariel Gaiana Gabriella Grace Prentiss Shepard who was the oldest. Then she later married James T. Todd a politician when the girls was one year old who adopted them after they got married the following month. And they legally became Caitlin Adabella Adrianne Adriel Gabrielle Gabriela and Emily Adrienne Ariel Gaiana Gabriella Grace Prentiss Shepard Todd.

_Italics in Irish (which in my story Jenny, Caitlin and Emily know) _

**CHAPTER 1: Adrienne and** **Adrianne **

**Washington D.C.── Emily's and Ziva Apartment 10:00 am **

Emily didn't know what to do. So she call her Mom Jenny Shepard and told her to get her Sister Special Agent Caitlin Todd. Ten minutes later she was talking to her mom and sister.

"_Emmalie Adrienne Ariel Gaiana Gabriella Grace Prentiss Shepard Todd Dav-eed start talking you wanted to speak with me and your sister Caitlin Adabella Adrianne Adriel Gabrielle Gabriela Prentiss Shepard Todd Haswari so start talking what is it?"_ asked jenny

"_Mommy? Sissy? We got a problem our case is about a man killing all brunettes in their early twenties and leaving a note the first victims message said ꞌI know the truth.ꞌ Then the second victims had ꞌYou can't stop me.ꞌ And finally ꞌFrom taking them againꞌ." Emily said _

" _Get this one is a Commander in the Navy by the name Sasha Hill then their Sydney Bristow and Kensi Blye all have a connections to the Navy I need you to call me team in by going and assigns the case to Gibbs and Agent Callen team._ _Also my team think that I am an only child not a twin and get this Aunt Elizabeth told my team leader I was her and Uncle Gerald Daughter and they think I am not Married and have kids. I also promise my team no more secret. Get in contact with Commander Sasha Hill Father is Admiral Warren Hill, a good friend of the Secretary of the Navy. Director Todd at the FBI wouldn't very well refuse to see his wife._**"**_ said_ _Emily _

_OK! I Get Agent Callen Team Here by 1500 hours and you get your father to tell your team. Said Jenny_


	2. Chapter 2

SECRETS CHAPTER 2: Meeting her Team

Summary: After Emily comes back from the dead, the Director of NCIS Jenny Shepard, calls JJ and asks if they can help on a case knowing that there was a connection between two of her agents and herself with a member from the BAU.

Background: Jenny was married to Gerald Prentiss who was killed with their son Andrew when in the Hospital and Jenny was pregnant with their Identical twins daughters. Whom she later named Caitlin Adabella Adrianne Adriel Gabrielle Gabriela Prentiss Shepard who was the youngest and Emily Adrienne Ariel Gaiana Gabriella Grace Prentiss Shepard who was the oldest. Then she later married James T. Todd a politician when the girls was one year old who adopted them after they got married the following month. And they legally became Caitlin Adabella Adrianne Adriel Gabrielle Gabriela and Emily Adrienne Ariel Gaiana Gabriella Grace Prentiss Shepard Todd.

**Jenny's Flashback Explaining about Emily Talking to her about the case to her Husband **

(In bold lettering and Underlined)

At NCIS Headquarters at 12:00 pm in Jenny Shepard Office

Jenny was thinking about the Conversation between her and her Husband. She told his Agents at the B.A.U was out of their Jurisdiction. The reason being that Commander Sasha Hill was in the Navy and that Kensi Blye was an NCIS Agent on Agent Callen team and did not make an attempt to get in contact with NCIS. And him about how worried their daughter was about their secret getting out. And what exactly she said. About how Emily called him about the case.

"**Emmalie Adrienne Ariel Gaiana Gabriella Grace Prentiss Shepard Todd Dav-eed start talking you wanted to speak with me and your sister Caitlin Adabella Adrianne Adriel Gabrielle Gabriela Prentiss Shepard Todd Haswari so start talking what is it?" asked jenny**

"**Mommy? Sissy? We got a problem our case is about a man killing all brunettes in their early twenties and leaving a note the first victims message said ꞌI know the truth.ꞌ Then the second victims had ꞌYou can't stop me.ꞌ And finally ꞌFrom taking them againꞌ." Emily said **

" **Get this one is a Commander in the Navy by the name Sasha Hill then their Sydney Bristow and Kensi Blye all have a connections to the Navy I need you to call me team in by going and assigns the case to Gibbs and Agent Callen team. Also my team think that I am an only child not a twin and get this Aunt Elizabeth told my team leader I was her and Uncle Gerald Daughter and they think I am not Married and have kids. I also promise my team no more secret. Get in contact with Commander Sasha Hill Father is Admiral Warren Hill, a good friend of the Secretary of the Navy. Director Todd at the FBI wouldn't very well refuse to see his wife." said Emily **

"**OK! I Get Agent Callen Team Here by 1500 hours and you get your father to tell your team." Said Jenny**

**At FBI Headquarters at 8:00am in James Todd Office**

James was waiting for the B.A.U. Team to come up to his office. So, he sitting in his chair clearing out his Schedule for the next two weeks. Just then his Emmalie and her team including Strauss walk in. He could tell by his Emmalie face expression her was hurting.

"Emmalie go and sit down in my chair now that is a double order. And why you at that give me your Badge, Credentials and Gun." Said James

"Why?" Everyone asked except Emily

"Ok I guessing you and you know who decided it best not to work this case as an profiler but as an NCIS Agent and ok with that because I know you and your eyes saying it temporary and I get my FBI Badge, Credentials and Gun. And your Got NCIS Special Agent Caitlin to take my Place?" Said Emily

"Right as Always Emmalie and to think I was your and Caitlin teacher and they be here in 10 minutes. And to think the B.A.U success is because you told me who to put on the A team. But you and Caitlin miss on the fact of that I should suspense Section Chief Strauss and the whole A team. Does your team know that you have access to everything they do or Section Chief Strauss do on the Computer or that you are third in line to be Director of the FBI? One reason you not suspense and that is because of Emmalie cleaning up your mess. And correcting it did you think you could cover up that you brief protocol and that the victims are not in our Jurisdiction." Said James He opened his mouth to speak again when there was an on the door. "Come in." he said His Secretary came in and said: "Director sorry to interrupt you but Director Shepard of NCIS is here and two of her best teams." she said

"Tell them here we come." Said James He then turned around and said: "Agent Hotchner and Agent Morgan you both are demoted and Agent Prentiss this is now your team make me proud and Section Chief Strauss you're to report every move you make to Agent Prentiss starting today. Now let get to the Bullpen and Agent Prentiss Team and me are going to talk Director Shepard of NCIS and her two teams in the Roundtable room. Agent Hotchner, Agent Morgan, Agent Rossi and Agent Jareau you all loss the privacy of their office you nameplate is off yours doors. And there are desks you're will be using. And Section Chief Strauss you're to say out of all Investigations unless Emily say so you go straight to your office do I make myself clear. Said James

"Yes Abba! Yes Sir!" Said Everyone


	3. Chapter 3

**SECRETS CHAPTER 3: Emily vs. Her Team and Kate vs. Her Team**

Summary: After Emily comes back from the dead, the Director of NCIS Jenny Shepard, calls JJ and asks if they can help on a case knowing that there was a connection between two of her agents and herself with a member from the BAU.

Background: Jenny was married to Gerald Prentiss who was killed with their son Andrew when in the Hospital and Jenny was pregnant with their Identical twins daughters. Whom she later named Caitlin Adabella Adrianne Adriel Gabrielle Gabriela Prentiss Shepard who was the youngest and Emily Adrienne Ariel Gaiana Gabriella Grace Prentiss Shepard who was the oldest. Then she later married James T. Todd a politician when the girls was one year old who adopted them after they got married the following month. And they legally became Caitlin Adabella Adrianne Adriel Gabrielle Gabriela and Emily Adrienne Ariel Gaiana Gabriella Grace Prentiss Shepard Todd.

_Italics in Irish (which in my story Jenny, Caitlin, James and Emily know)_

The ride on the Elevator to the Bullpen and tensed for the Three Teams.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss how could you turn us in to the Director A.K.A your lover. That What Abba mean right Lover?" Her team asked as they yelled it drawing the attention of everyone in the Bullpen

"The Director is not my Lover never was and never will be for yourself Information James Thomas Todd is my Dad and my name is not Emily Elizabeth Prentiss. You guys was in brief of protocol and that the victims are not in our Jurisdiction. They are NCIS Jurisdiction. So get out of my Face or find yourselves a new job." Said Emily

"Agent Todd give me your Badge, Credentials and Gun." Said Jenny

"Why?" Everyone asked except Emily and her team and James

"Ok I guessing you and you know who decided it best not to work this case as an NCIS Agent but as an FBI Profiler and I ok with that because I know you and your eyes saying it temporary and I get my NCIS Badge, Credentials and Gun Back. And you Got FBI Special Agent Prentiss to take my Place?" Said Kate

"Right as Always Caitlin and to think James was your and Emmalie teacher. And to think the B.A.U success is because you told James who to put on the B.A.U a team. But you and Emmalie miss on the fact of that Director Todd should suspense Section Chief Strauss and the whole B.A.U. A team. Does your team know that you have access to everything they do or the B.A.U Team do on the Computer or that you are third in line to be Director of the NCIS? Said Jenny

"No they don't just like the B.A.U Team don't know about her having access to everything they do or her having access to everything My Team do on the Computer or that she are third in line to be Director of the FBI." Said Kate

"Kate don't get mad but you just told them your and Emily secret." Said Jenny

"James can you hand me Agent Prentiss Badge, Credentials, and Gun?" Said Jenny "Sure Jenny can you hand me Agent Todd Badge, Credentials, and Gun?" Said James "Sure" Said Jenny "Emily repeat after me please. On my honor, I will never betray my badge, my integrity, my character, or the public trust. I will always have the courage to hold myself and others accountable for our actions. I will always uphold the constitution my community and the agency I serve." Said Jenny "On my honor, I will never betray my badge, my integrity, my character, or the public trust. I will always have the courage to hold myself and others accountable for our actions. I will always uphold the constitution my community and the agency I serve." Emily Repeated "Caitlin repeat after me please. On my honor, I will never betray my badge, my integrity, my character, or the public trust. I will always have the courage to hold myself and others accountable for our actions. I will always uphold the constitution my community and the agency I serve." Said James "On my honor, I will never betray my badge, my integrity, my character, or the public trust. I will always have the courage to hold myself and others accountable for our actions. I will always uphold the constitution my community and the agency I serve." Caitlin Repeated "Emily call in Section Chief Strauss Now" said Director Todd

"Section Chief Strauss I need to see you now in the Conference Room that an order." Emily Said

"You know we about to tell our biggest secret. Our teams going to think they don't us. Our whole life have been one fat big lie and don't say you know how we feel because you don't." Kate Said "Chief Section Strauss nice to see you decide to join us." Emily said "I wouldn't be here If was not for your Friend there called the Director." Strauss Said Sarcastically "If you I was you or on Emily team. I would watch you're tone because I am very pissed at you and the B.A.U Team." Kate said "Why should we?" "Emily will tell you after we done debriefing everyone and making Introduction FBI first Chief Section Erin Strauss, Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss Team Leader, Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau Media Liaison, Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia, Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi, Dr. Spencer Reid, Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan, Supervisory Special Agent Alex Blake and Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner meet NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs Team leader, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Jr. ,Special Agent Caitlin Todd, Special Agent Timothy McGee, Special Agent Ziva David, Forensic Specialist Abby Sciuto , Medical Examiner Donald Mallard, Assistant Medical Examiner Jimmy Palmer and NCIS Special Agent Henrietta Lange Head of NCIS Special Operation, NCIS Special Agent G. Callen Team Leader of NCIS Special Operation, Special Agent Sam Hanna, Special Agent Marty Deeks and Technical Analysis Nell Jones and Eric Beal." Said Kate

"So Director Todd , Director Shepard and Caitlin story time." Emily said

"Everyone that know Agent Gibbs know Rule 44. Rule 4 is the best way to keep a secret? Keep it to yourself. Second best tell one other person-if you must. There is third best" Kate and Emily Recited

"The reason you all here is to Protect your Directors, their families and their secrets and also because of everybody except Agent Prentiss was in the wrong by being in brief of protocol and that the victims are not in your Jurisdiction but our Jurisdiction. The reason being that Commander Sasha Hill was in the Navy and that Kensi Blye was an NCIS Agent on Agent Callen team and did not make an attempt to get in contact with NCIS. And Sydney Bristow who was connected to the Navy by Pentagon." Said Kate

"The man we looking for is a white male in his mid-thirties. He is extremely strong and want to show that he is smarter than you which is why he is leaving the messages." Said Emily

"The messages are a tease. He wants to want if we're smart enough to figure out who he is and who he want to take. All the victims are brunettes in their early twenties and leaving a note the first victims message said ꞌI know the truth.ꞌ Then the second victims had ꞌYou can't stop me.ꞌ And finally ꞌFrom taking them againꞌ." Said Kate

"That where Mine and Kate secret that we share with the Directors come in." Said Emily

"When I was twenty-four I was married to Gerald Prentiss who was killed with our son Andrew when they was in the Hospital and I was pregnant with Our Identical Twins daughters. Whom I later named Caitlin Adabella Adrianne Adriel Gabrielle Gabriela Prentiss Shepard who was the youngest and Emily Adrienne Ariel Gaiana Gabriella Grace Prentiss Shepard who was the oldest. Then I later married James T. Todd a politician when the girls was one year old who adopted them after they got married the following month. And they legally became Caitlin Adabella Adrianne Adriel Gabrielle Gabriela and Emily Adrienne Ariel Gaiana Gabriella Grace Prentiss Shepard Todd." Jenny said

"Now it looks like someone is after them." James said

"Caitlin Adabella Adrianne Adriel Gabrielle Gabriela Prentiss Shepard Todd Haswari stop talking for a moment!" Emily asked

"Emily Adrienne Ariel Gaiana Gabriella Grace Prentiss Shepard Todd Dav-eed why did you use my whole name?" Kate asked

"_Caitlin Adabella Adrianne Adriel Gabrielle Gabriela Prentiss Shepard Todd Haswari I been in labor since 8:00am yesterday morning which is for 25 hours now since it 9:00am the following morning get my wife now" Said Emily_

"_Emily Adrienne Ariel Gaiana Gabriella Grace Prentiss Shepard Todd Dav-eed you're a fucking idiot I get the feeling you be back after they born I will get your wife." Said Kate_

"Ziva you're going to be in big trouble. We going to revisit the case at a later date." Said Kate

"Why? Am I in Big trouble and not tony" asked Ziva

"One Tony don't have three kids under the age Tony don't have a secret wife who is eight pregnant with triplets and who so stubborn she don't tell her wife or her twin sister she been in active labor since 8:00am yesterday morning which is for 25 hours now since it 9:00am the following morning get the picture. Your wife my twin Emily Adrienne Ariel Gaiana Gabriella Grace Prentiss Shepard Todd Dav-eed. By the way I will be watching Tali, Jennifer and Adrianne. Now get her to hospital before I have to release my parents on you who didn't know you was married, or that they Grandparents and you're was expecting." Said Kate


End file.
